date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshino Himekawa
mary Whtoicing with the help how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to s m when she first enco wards the people who we she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practen Yno fatoskrirst appeared in the seriesST for he discovered that Yoshino was an extremely kind child even from Shido. To Saving most of her pow uer.living in one of <Ratatoskr>'s living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily beforld wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. The third time they met was when Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and Sunteraid of Yoshinon.d hido, Yoshino appeared to be a lost chiAfter h er sealed by Shido, Yoshino starteithout the peak w , it was alsoed ere hunting and attacking hfrom the A Apphe appearance of a young girl at about 13 twas sealed, the dress under her raincoat becomes the one that she wears now. In addition, she wears a straw hat with a ribbon attached. Yoshinon olds in her left hand. Yost eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles a eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pin n be very annoying and Yoshiess under a lar yes and hair. She Yoshino has teft hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that matcno has to cover his mouth when he so Yoshinon is n raiith pink ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her l tantrum wa mischievou ncs white rabr spirit power puppet is lost, which alwabit puppet that Yncoat that has a del age greehen her o 14 years of age with blue e wears a light-bl hinon's righ aeys results in thend throws aue short dr surrounding aretail w oshino always hk dot. He cametimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role moa getting flash frozen.h her raincoat. ear After he Personality Yoshino is dno is able to converse with Shido instead of relying on Yoshinon.was created toking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her comealed her powers and begins learning to integrateno's other personality that appears in the form of her p At her first appearance, Yosshinon." r bear the hardaking thro herself into society. Later in the story, Yoships of being hunted by the AST.escribed as a shy yet kind little c talfull sentences and express herhild, and is far more passive than the oth"Yoses two personalities: Yoshino and "Youppet speshie lets Yoshinon do theself well, as shmunication after Shido sshinon" is Yoshiugh ventriloquism and hino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate help heer spirits. She posses Plot lpia Appearances: Volume 2-4, 6-8 A Date A Live: Ri Date A Live: Ars Insta lnim ''Appearances: ''Episode 3-12(S1),Episode 1-?(et Novel Ligh S2) nne Uto Powers and Abilities ' Dal04a.png|Yoshino's Angel: Zadkiel DAL v2 15.png|Zadkiel DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-4-Img-0037.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0021.png DATE A LIVE - 05 snapshot 20.10.jpg ' Angel: Zadkiel Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadziel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a many-story building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but is a lot more powerful. Even Yoshino has problems controlling the Angel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino prefers to take non-aggressive actions such as running and hiding as opposed to engaging in combat against her enemies. Yoshino's Astral Dress is named El, and has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Tri *th *no's angel and puppet resemble a white rabbit. *ame. This ref *t Zadkiel is ns 'God', but also implies The di *Both Yoshi''v'' perso via nality that doesn't want to be hurt others.e angel who holds ba *ck Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. *The name of Yoshino's astral dress is 'El' which mea *RMS Nomizu Iori, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweet A *Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." *Zadkiel is generally associated with planet J *who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino has a "four" character in her n *''ine one or The mighty one''. *ers to fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, " *Her voice actress, upiter. * *As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim tha *Kindness," and is represented by her cute appearance and Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit